Between Mind and Heart
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: A silly little thing that follows 'High Tide'


This story is basically a sequel to "High Tide", which a reader requested, and takes place the following morning. And I would like to thank all of you who have sent me such wonderful responses, it makes writing these so much easier! The dragon promises to behave himself this time so I can concentrate on my story line. "Aint that right Xanny?" ~ Yeah, yeah. ~ So sit back, grab a drink and a snack, then enjoy! ~ Talani  
  
  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Title - Between Mind and Heart   
Codes - Comedy/Romance, Rated PG  
Premise - Somebody knows what's going on between the senior most officers on the Enterprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Captain Archer hopped out of the lift with enthusiastic energy as he headed to his chair, with a broad smile on his face. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed glanced up from his station and wondered what the Captain was so chipper about, considering the scuttle he had heard from Commander Tucker. Malcolm's face grew stern as he came around the board and gave the Captain a serious look.  
"Sir, I was to understand that you were to remain off duty for several more days, in fact, I have direct orders from the Doctor to make sure that you follow through with his decision."  
Archer pursed his lips as he rolled his eyes, "Malcolm, I feel fine, great, fantastic, I don't see how observing could possibly cause a set back."  
"You're saying you want me to disregard a medical directive sir?"  
"No, I'm saying that all I intend to do is sit and watch. I promise not to get in the way if something should come up."  
Reed crossed his arms as he answered, shaking his head, "Absolutely not Captain. I have my orders, which I'm to understand override your's since it was given by a medical professional."  
Seeing that his armory officer had his mind set, he reluctantly began moving towards the lift, "You're a hard one Reed, has anyone ever told you that?"  
The Captain was just about to press the button when the door slid open with Commander Tucker standing inside, a lop sided grin crossed his face as he saw him.  
"Well, well, well. I was wondering where you got off to. That was a pretty good disappearing act ya pulled earlier. Mind tellin' me where you were hidin'?"  
They brushed shoulders as they exchanged places, Archer's reply was enigmatic, "Fraid not Trip, it's confidential."  
Trip's face grew perplexed, his brows knitted while he watched the lift's doors close. "Confidential? Well whatin the hell does that mean?"  
With a shrug, he turned and went over to Malcolm who was still shaking his head slightly. He waited till Reed looked up at him before asking, "Did ya throw him off the bridge?"  
"I most certainly did Commander, I have my orders."  
With a wicked grin, Tucker chortled, "Bet that felt good, eh? Bein' able to tell the Capt'n what to do."  
"Commander, are you here for a specific purpose?"  
"Aww, come on Malcolm, lighten up!"  
Reed relaxed a little as he glanced around, "Well, now that you mention it, I did enjoy it just a bit. But he didn't seem too despondent to me, the opposite actually."  
"Really? That's just weird. Yesterday he wouldn't even talk to me, said he wanted to work it out alone."  
"He must have solved his problem then, because he certainly appears better now."  
Trip looked over at Ensign Sato and gave her a friendly wave before clapping Malcolm on the shoulder, "Damned if I'm not gonna find out what that was all about. I hate mysteries!"  
He crossed the bridge and leaned over Hoshi's station, "Mornin'."  
She Gave him an amused look, her eyes narrowing slightly, "No."  
"What?"  
"No, I'm not going to help you spy on the Captain."  
Tucker stepped back as he feigned a shocked innocence, "Why Hoshi, I would never spy on anyone. I'm hurt."  
"I'm still not helping."  
"Come on Hoshi! It's for his own good."  
"Now how do you figure that?"  
"What if it happens to him again? This way we'd at least know where to find him if he disappears."  
She studied him a moment before sighing, "Oh, all right, but if he gets upset with me you're going to be in so much trouble!"  
"Thanks Hoshi!" He had a radiant smile as he gazed at her. She watched as he went over to checked the navigation system with Travis, wondering what on earth possessed her to agree to help him with his insane need to know where the place Captain Archer had been when Trip was searching for him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Sub-commander.  
T'Pol stopped by the science station before taking the captain's chair. She calmly began issuing orders for the day, when she noticed Commander Tucker's presence.  
"Commander, could you please run a full diagnostic on the inter-system relays, I noticed a lag last night during my analysis."  
Tucker straightened as he looked her way, "Sure thing, but I'll probably haveta' shut down non-essentials to do it."  
"Be sure to notify us of which systems will be effected."  
He nodded, then made for the lift, giving Hoshi a wink as he walked by. As she looked back down, something odd caught in her peripheral sight. Moving her head as if she was working out some stiffness, she managed to look at T'Pol while her head was turned towards Reed. Hoshi felt her face grow hot as she quickly snapped her eyes back to her board, she hadn't been mistaken, there was definitely a hickey on the Vulcan's neck!  
Fighting back the laughter that threatened to break out, she finally managed to say in a light tone, "Sub-commander, may I speak to you privately for a moment."  
T'Pol gave her a studious look before she nodded and gracefully rose from her seat. She led the way into the ready room and closed the door after Hoshi was in.  
"What is it that requires privacy Ensign?"  
Hoshi cleared her throat as she cautiously began, "Uh, I'm not quite sure how to put this, but umm, did you know there was a..." She paused as she tried to think of a term that T'Pol would understand.  
"Ensign, is this important?"  
Exasperated, Hoshi rolled her eyes as she continued, "Sub-commander, you've got a hickey on the side of your neck."  
"A what?"  
Hoshi lost it and dissolved into quiet laughter, placing a hand over her mouth as she tried not to look at the Vulcan's face. She was completely clueless, one brow lifted slightly as she contemplated the mirthful younger woman.  
"If you could contain yourself for a moment Ensign, I would like clarification as to what you are referring to."  
Taking several slow deep breaths, Hoshi got a grip on herself long enough to explain with only a few giggles as she spoke.  
"Well a hickey's caused when someone applies suction to the surface of your skin, and it leaves a red mark."  
T'Pol's eyes widened slightly as she finished, she went over to the portal and turned her head as she examined her reflection. Hoshi detected slight annoyance as the science officer turned back to her, "It would appear you are correct."  
"I don't suppose you'd mind telling me who gave it to you, would you?"  
As she walked stately past her, T'Pol arched a brow and quietly said, "No."  
Mentally snapping her fingers Hoshi returned to her work station, she listened as T'Pol left Reed in charge while she 'attended' to a personal matter. Biding her time, Hoshi waited till she was certain her superior had cleared the entrance area, then went into action.  
"Lieutenant, may I be excused. I forgot to turn off the data access in my room and the system here can't connect while it's in use."  
Reed nodded his head as he quipped, "All right. But if you ask me, that was a careless thing to do."  
She smiled at him as she added contritely, "I know, sorry. I won't be long."  
Hoshi practically ran as she left, skidding to a stop at the aperture. Looking around for any possible witnesses before she continued, she made for the Sub-commander's room. She had to halt suddenly when she came around a bend and spotted T'Pol waiting in front of the Captain's door. Her curiosity piqued, she flattened herself as far as she could against the wall and listened as the door hissed open, the voices carrying well in the empty corridor.  
"Is something wrong Sub-commander?"  
"I need to talk to you about this."  
"Oh, I see. Come on in."  
"Really Jonathan, you should.."  
Darn! The door closed, preventing the rest of T'Pol's comment from being heard. Hoshi froze, did she just hear the Sub-commander call the Captain 'Jonathan'? It was like being struck by the proverbial lightning bolt as all the pieces started to fall together.  
Hickey on neck, use of familiar name. OH-MY-GOD!!! Dashing back down the hall, Hoshi just had to find Trip, he was going to have a coronary when he heard what she had to tell him! She managed to find him the hard way, bowling into him at full tilt. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs, Commander Tucker cursed as he picked himself up off the floor, "Sweet Jesus woman! Ya gone crazy or sumthin'?"  
"Commander!", *pant*, *pant*, "You won't believe", *pant*, "what I just found out!"  
He stopped surveying himself for any damage as she finished, a keen note of interest carried in his voice, "Well, tell me!"  
"Are you sure you're ready? Maybe you should be sitting for this."  
"Now what the heck are you talking about?"  
She took a deep breath and held it before leaning up and whispering in his ear. Yep, he flipped, pacing in front of her as he shouted.  
"No way! Tell me you're joking Hoshi! There aint no way you could be serious!"  
"I'm telling you, she has one and used his first name!"  
He stilled and gave her a searching look before finally speaking, his voice filled with mischievousness, "Well now, this might be interesting. If it's true, they won't want anybody finding out, would they?"  
"Trip, what are you thinking?"  
"I'm just plannin' on havin a little fun, 'sides Hoshi, haven't ya ever given your friends a hard time when they've gotten together?"  
"No."  
"Girl, you are way too nice!"  
He pulled her close and began whispering in her ear as he guided her down the hall with one arm around her shoulders, his plan eliciting giggles from her as they disappeared around a turn.  
  
He knew he was in trouble by the way her eyes narrowed as soon the door opened, there was a slight edge to her voice, "I need to talk to you about this." She lifted her chin while turning her head so he could see the vivid mark on the side of her neck.  
"Oh, I see. Come on in."  
She marched past him as she continued, "Really Jonathan, you should try and be a little more restrained in the future, Ensign Sato brought this, this.."  
He finished in a helpful tone, "Hickey."  
Whirling on him, she crossed her arms and regarded him a moment before stating, "It is not funny. What if Commander Tucker had been the one to notice it first? Do you suppose he would desist once he was instructed to?"  
"Don't worry, a little make-up over it and no one's the wiser."  
"I did mention that Ms. Sato clearly saw it."  
Archer pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms about her slim frame, quieting her the best way he knew how. A small sigh escaped her as their lips finally parted, most of the ire that had brought her here had been forgotten by the intensity of his kiss. Still new to such sensations, she understood how it was possible for him to lose himself as their thoughts merged, enough to not realize that some techniques to heighten arousal might leave tell-tale signs.  
His eyes when she looked up, were full of emotion as he brought a hand up to trace the side of her face lightly before saying softly, "I'm sorry love, it wasn't intentional. Last night was an incredible moment for me though, one I thought of as never to be."  
She rested her head against his chest as she replied gently, "It was for me as well, I had not thought it would be so fulfilling."  
With the tip of a finger he traced around the mark he'd created, a hint of guilt detectable in his quiet remark, "Look, if you'd like I'll go see about getting the make-up from the Doctor, that way you won't risk having anybody else comment on this."  
T'Pol placed her hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed herself away from his comforting embrace as she regained her usual calm composure.  
"No Jon, I can do that. But in the future, please try to practice a bit more restraint."  
"I promise."  
He walked her to the door, unable to resist kissing her before she left. A satisfied expression belied the severe tone she used, "Really Jonathan. You've promised to practice control."  
She missed the grin that crossed his face as she walked off, headed for the medical facilities, he shut the door when he could no longer see her. Archer flopped across his bed as Porthos jumped up and gave his master a quizzical look.  
"What are you looking at? You want to go for a walk boy?"  
With an enthusiastic leap, Porthos ran barking to the door and gazed back to be certain he was coming. The Captain laughed as he observed his pet's antics, he held his hand above the panel and waited till the dog yipped at his delay.  
  
Dr. Phlox was in the process of feeding his minageree when he heard the doors open, a wide smile formed as he turned and caught sight of Sub-commander T'Pol.  
"Why Sub-commander, what brings you here?"  
"I need to speak with you about a concealer of some sort for a temporary 'blemish'."  
Intrigued, he motioned for her to proceed him. Once they were in his office, he closed off the curtain for privacy.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Perhaps it would be best to show you."  
She turnd her head and pointed to it, his eyes widening as he examined it. "It appears to be a contusion."  
He tilted his head as he met her eyes, "Of the sort often associated with emm, a phenomonon refered to by Humans as 'necking'. Odd, how did you come by this Sub-commander?"  
Holding his gaze, she returned it without blinking. The cool note that crept into he voice made it clear to him that she wasn't about to discuss it.  
"If you don't mind, it is not any business of yours."  
"On the contrary, if I'm to advise you on this I'll need some information to go by. You have my word as a physician that it won't go any further than this room."  
He patiently waited as she considered the matter, her manner guarded as she quietly said, "Last night during a momentary loss of reason, the Captain got a bit carried away and inadvertantly left the mark."  
"I see. Well it's easy enough to hide, with your regenerative abilities it should fade away in oh, a day or two."  
He rummaged through a small press, pausing as he looked over his shoulder at her, "Although, if last night was a fluke and you don't foresee any chances of future such incidents occuring, it's pointless to blend a matching concealer for one little hickey."  
Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she commented, "Doctor, if you'd please."  
Phlox chuckled as he resumed digging for the pigments he'd stored, pulling several different bottles out as he pondered their contents. Carrying the bottles over to the lab area, he rambled on, "I must admit to feeling somewhat elated by this turn of events. Imagine having the opportunity of being the first person to observe such a unique pairing. Quite an honor."  
His voiced trailed off as he noticed the way she was looking at him, the Human idiom of 'If looks could kill', became all to clear to him. He was mildly surprised by her reaction, usually his idle chatter went unremarked on in her presence. With a mental shrug, he finished on his pharmacutical endeavor and presented the resulting cosmetic to her in a small bottle.  
"You'll only need to use a small dab to cover most blemishes Sub-commander. Will there be anything else I could help you with today?"  
"No, this is all. Thank you Doctor."  
Somehow he doubted the sincerety of her parting words. He returned to his earlier duty with an amused smile, interested to see how far their relationship would go.  
  
T'Pol studied her reflection as she applied the make up, satisfied that it adaquetly camoflauged the tell tale mark. Able to relax now that she had dealt with it, her mind suddenly brought up the image of their communications officer doubled over in mirth. She stood, turning to the door as she did. Glancing one more time at her reflection before leaving, she returned to the bridge.  
As she settled back into the captain's chair, she surveyed the crew. Only Ensign Sato looked to be distracted, her sight kept wandering over to the Sub-commander. Hoshi turned beet red as she looked up and met T'Pol's eyes. After several minutes passed without a repremand, Hoshi snuck a peek and was surprised to notice the Vulcan was ignoring her. She began to doubt the wisdom of baiting the woman, not to mention the Captain, over a personal as well as private matter. Maybe she should talk Trip out of his crazy plan, let him pull his childish pranks on people who didn't have quite so much authority over them.  
As Alpha shift ended, the acting captain talked a few minutes with the oncoming officer in charge. Hoshi tried to slip out unnoticed, but froze as T'Pol called her name.  
"Ensign Sato, I'd like to have a moment of your time if you wouldn't mind."  
Following nervously behind the Sub-commander, Hoshi held her breath waiting in dread. Once the door had closed, T'Pol turned to her and paused before speaking.  
"I have a favor to ask of you Ensign."  
"A favor? Me?"  
"Yes. I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't mention anything about your discovery this morning to anyone else. I'm certain you can understand how such a thing could be misconstrued by the wrong people into something more than it is."  
"Yeah, I do. But I uhm, kinda already mentioned to somebody."  
"Who?"  
"Can I take a running start for the door before I tell you?"  
"Ensign, who did you tell?"  
Sato edged around the desk as she warily answered, "I umm, sorta told Commander Tucker."  
T'Pol closed her eyes as she grabbed hold of the desk, her voice was low as she remarked, "Why didn't you just send a sub-space signal notifying this sector of space instead?"  
Too guilt ridden to pay much attention to honest sarcasm coming from the usualy stoic Vulcan, Hoshi whined, "I'm sorry! Really! He showed up and wanted to know what I was laughing about and I didn't think."  
"Are there any other 'things', you have noticed that I should be aware of?"  
Hoshi froze, with an agility born of fear, she cleared the desk and escaped from impending doom. As she came around a corner, she experienced a strong sense of de ja vou. She was sent sprawling to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs with the person she'd bowled into.  
"Dangit Hoshi! We gotta stop meetin' like this!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm in a little bit of a hurry at the moment."  
"Huh, why?"  
"The Sub-commander wanted me to keep quiet about her hickey."  
"You didn't mention anythin' to her..."  
"I did."  
"Come on!"  
He lifted her onto her feet and towed her to Engineering. Leading her through a maze of pipes and conduits, they came to an area that was relatively secluded. He pulled her down and hissed, "Stay down. No one will ever think to look for us here."  
She listened a moment before whispering back, "How long do you think we can stay here before someone finds us?"  
"Long enough to give the Sub-commander time to calm down."  
Hoshi looked at him as his eyes darted around, he focused on her as she looked away embarassed. Great, perfect timing to notice how darn attractive she was. With a resigned sigh, Trip sat indian style and commented tersely, "If we make it through this in one piece, remind me to mind my own damn business from now on!"  
"Sure, but only if you promise to never involve me in any of your hare-brained scemes."  
"It's a deal."  
They patiently sat together, silently hoping nobody chose now to run a detailed systems check. Time passed and neither one was quite ready to discover if the ship's Science officer was ready to let by-gones be by-gones.  
  
Captain Archer was laughing as his lady love finished telling him about her meeting with Ensign Sato, her tone firm as she responded, "I fail to see the humor of this Jonathan, and I understand that Commander Tucker is missing as well."  
Wiping the tears from his face first, he placed a hand on her knee as he leaned closer, "They have to be together. Hoshi probably hot footed straight to him and told him the jig was up."  
"That does not prevent the entire ship from eventually hearing rumours."  
"No, it doesn't, but I really don't give a rat's ass if it does."  
Shaking her head as she bypassed that last reference, she finished eating and glanced at the clock. "Should we not begin to look for them? It has been well over 3 hours since they vanished."  
Archer leaned back as he gently squeezed her leg, a lecherous grin adding emphasis to his retort, "Naw, they'll turn up eventually. Besides, I was hoping we could make some private discoveries of our own."  
He caught the faint twitch in the corner of her lips as she turned to regaurd him from the corner of her eye, "You do remember promising more control, do you not?"  
Offer her his hand as they left, he placed an arm around her hips as he guided her to his quarters, "Yes, but you have a remedy now in case I forget. Besides, you really seemed to enjoy it last night."  
"Jonathan, you are incorragable!"  
A quiet chuckle answered her as the door slid closed behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
0200 Hours  
  
"Commander?"  
"Yeah Hosh?"  
"I'm starving, they must have forgotten by now!"  
"I dunno, Capt'ns got a warped sense of humor."  
"Yeah? Seems he probably got us both then."  
Tucker searched her face as he considered that possibility, an impish grin spread as he crowed, "You're absolutley right! Dang! When am I gonna learn."  
"After I eat, please!"  
Helping her back through the maze, Trip offered her the crook of his arm. She linked her arm through his, both laughing as they ambled to the mess hall not caring about the looks they got from passersby. 


End file.
